1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer.
2. Related Background Art
The balun transformer disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No, 10-326715 has conventionally been known as an example of transformers for use in small electronic devices and the like. This type of conventional transformer is constructed by joining a flat core to a drum-shaped core having a center flange and quadrangular end flanges at both ends. Two windings (primary and secondary windings) are wound, for example, one by one as lower and upper tiers, about each winding groove (winding core part) formed between the center flange and the end flanges. Electrodes are disposed on side faces of the flanges, while terminals of the windings are connected to their corresponding electrodes.